Fights
by CrayolaBox16
Summary: The different fights of the Korra/Iroh II relationship. AU-ish. Pink here! Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Fight # 001**

Eight year old Iroh grumbled as he sat stonily on his chair, his golden eyes sent angry glares at the adults talking at a distance.

He was right in the middle of his fire bending training when his mother, without warning, forced him to accompany her to her trip to the South Pole. Now, he was stuck in some cold, barren place with barely enough training to heat his own tea. _Great._

He tightened his arms over his chest and swung his feet wildly, hoping his mother would finally notice his displeasure and bring him back to Fire Nation soil.

"Stupid mom. Stupid cold. Stupid ice. Stupid itchy fur coats." He muttered under his breath as the grown-ups continued to ignore him.

"You know, if you keep swinging your legs like that you're ganna fall off the chair."

"No I'm not." _Stupid voice behind my back._

Without noticing it, a snow ball smacked him squarely on the back of the head, causing him to lose balance and fall off the chair, thankfully landing on a soft pole of snow. He slowly lifted his head and turned around to find a pudgy little girl standing over him, her hands on her hips.

"You should have listened to me." She said with a shrug.

He scrambled to get up and glared at her. "You're mean and I'm telling the grown-ups."

"You can't tell on me!" she whispered angrily, her dark cheeks turning slightly pink.

"And why not?" he asked haughtily as he crossed his arms over his chest once more, drawing to full height. The girl wasn't very tall, Iroh could easily see over her head.

"Cause I'm the avatar!" she said following suit and straightening up, failing to look intimidating.

He eyed her suspiciously. "No you're not."

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not. The avatar is big and powerful like great uncle Aang! You're not big or powerful! You're just a stupid little girl!"

"I'M NOT! I'M THE AVATAR" she shouted and stomped her foot. The group bellow them shook be he paid no attention to it.

"You're lying!"

Iroh's anger towards her slowly seeped out of his system as he watched her lower lip trembled. She glared at him through watery eyes. "I AM THE AVATAR!"

For a fleeting second, she sounded like a thousand powerful people speaking all at once. A brief moment of fear swept through him before the girl broke out into tears, she screamed like an injured howling monkey, tears steadily streaming down her face.

Before Iroh could properly react, his mother and a man swarmed around the pair.

"Iroh." His mother chastised when she came close. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do-"

"Korra." The man wearing the outfit similar to great uncle Aang's numerous portraits said as he picked the child up with ease, wiping the tears off her face. "What happened?" he asked softly

The girl, Korra apparently, pointed her dark, pudgy finger at Iroh. He feigned fearful innocence as he looked up at the adults.

"I don't know what-"

"We're sorry, Tenzin." His mother said, cutting him off. She sent him a hard look that meant repercussions later.

"It's quiet alright, Honora." Tenzin smiled and sent a small burst of air at Korra's face, sending the little girl into a fit of giggles.

Tenzin, with Korra in his arms, walked Iroh and his mother back to their ship. The adults talked about what his mother called 'matter-of-consequence' while Korra glared at him from behind the air bender's arms.

"Well, good bye, Tenzin."Honora said as she bowed deeply, Iroh following a beat later.

"Mother sends her apologies once again." Tenzin said as he rose from his bow. "She wishes she could have walked you out, especially since you came here on short notice."

She smiled at him "It's quiet alright. Iroh, it's time for you to say good bye to Master Tenzin and the Avatar."

Iroh stayed shell shock as he bowed to the two, Korra especially looked triumphant. She stuck her tongue out at him as the giant metal door closed, engulfing him in the fire nation ship once more.

* * *

**Fight # 002**

"Welcome to the United Forces battle hip, Avatar Korra. I am General Iroh and it is an honor to have you here."

Blue eyes consider the golden for a moment. A flicker of recognition flickers through her features before her hand goes across his face.

_/"Did Korra just slap a general?" "Yeap." "Should we start packing our bags?" "Yeap."/_

"You called me a liar when I was three."

* * *

**Fight # 003**

Korra's brain froze as soon she stepped into the United Forces battle ship courtyard that morning. She entered the place to find a very shirtless Iroh in the middle of his morning stretch.

"_Call down, Korra" _The logical part of her brain chided when she stopped mid-step, her mouth agape. "_You've seen plenty of men before, granted they never took off their shirt seeing as they're from the south pole/a monk and sure, the only other experience you've had with men and the fact that they lack clothing was Meelo running around naked but that still doesn't give you the right to blatantly stare at the United Forces general as he did his morning routine. No matter how chiseled he is."_

Korra shook her head and coughed, finally causing Iroh to turn and face her. His cheeks tainted pink as he made a motion to fetch his shirt which was in a neat pile near his feet.

"You don't have to." She said casually, hoping she sounded like Asami or at least someone who wouldn't be so awkward in this position. "I mean, I don't want to ruin your routine or anything."

He shrugged and returned to his position. He paused and turned his head slightly to Korra's direction, who was still rooted in her spot.

"Would you like to train together?"

Korra dumbly nodded and fell two steps behind him.

"You know, Avatar Korra," he said, still facing front. "We could train with better if you were beside me."

The two worked in silence as they went through the different fire bender movements. They were in the middle of the Dancing Dragon when Iroh spoke once more.

"Here" He said as he approached her. "Let me fix your stance."

Korra gulped as he went closer to her, his bare glistening chest unbearably close to her as he coaxed her to the proper position. His face was mere inches from her when she couldn't take it anymore.

"Do you want to spar, General?" She asked suddenly, jerking away from his grip. Iroh sent her bewildered but nodded.

They walked towards the edge of the courtyard and bowed to each other. As soon as he straightened up, Iroh sent a long blast of fire to her direction. Korra barely blocked the attack, obviously surprised by the sheer speed of her sparring partner. She took one look of his smirking face and hardened her stance.

She retaliated and ran to his position, punching out powerful bursts of fire to his direction. He easily ducked her attacks, side stepping her various balls of fire. The still standing smirk on his face frustrated her. Iroh was ready to her close combat attack, deflecting her kicks and punches with forearms.

"I see the White Lotus taught you well, Avatar." Iroh said, his voice taunting. "But not well enough."

As he said this, he summoned two Dao swords of fire, spinning hem in his hands as though they were made out of real metal. He used Korra's brief moment of surprise to swipe the swords right in front of her, causing her shrunk back.

She growled and shed her outer layer, tossing them on the ground near Iroh's shirt. She summoned water from the sea and thickly coated her arms with it.

"Good" he said, nodding to her arms. "It was time this sparring session turned into a challenge."

Iroh attacked her with the swords; Korra – now invigorated by the closeness of her chosen element – blocked his attacks with water, turning them into ice every time the fire made contact. Beads of sweat dripped down both their faces. Iroh grunted in frustration, he aggressively attacked Korra with the swords, causing her to continuously take a step back. Until she dug her heel on the metal floor, placing a dent on it to keep her in place.

Korra kept her icy arm shields in front of her as she bend backwards, Iroh heavily leaning his swords on her. She fought to keep from falling as he leaned in even heavier; his angry face a mere inch from hers.

For the first time that morning, the blue eyes met the golden.

Korra lost her balance and toppled over. Luckily, Iroh caught himself before he could fully crush her under his weight, but only just.

He balanced his weight on his hands as he lay on top of her. They meet each other's eyes and almost immediately the two blushed a deep shade of red. Iroh instantly shot up and dusted himself, looking embarrassed.

"Well, Avatar Korra, I think you won this round." He said, his eyes darting around everywhere but her. "I'll meet you at dinner then. I mean with the others! Not just-urgh. I will return to my quarters now." He gave her a hasty bow and left, his shirt still lying on the floor.

* * *

**Fight # 004**

"Avatar Korra?"

The light inside the galley flickers open. Eyes meet, one bewildered and one fearful.

"General Iroh! I didn't think you'd be up."

"What are you doing up at this hour? And is that egg custard tarts?"

…"I was craving for something to eat."

"Did you eat ALL the tarts? That's not very healthy and-"

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME FAT?"

"What? NO! I just-"

"I AM NOT FAT!"

"I DIDN'T SAY-"

"I HATE YOU! I HATE EVERYTHING! I JUST WANT TO GO!"

"Avatar Ko-"

Water blasts from the window, the golden eyes widen in surprise as ice suddenly encases him to the wall.

"I AM NOT FAT!"

The door on his side slams close, so strongly it's knocked off its hinges.

Three breathless figures appear at the door way, falling into defensive stance.

"What happened? We heard banging."

A pause.

"Bo, I think we should get him off the ice first."

The water pools at their feet, metal boots clang on the floor when the general ungracefully falls down, his eyes still wide, fearful and confused.

"I didn't know what happened. I just walked in on Korra eating all the egg tarts and she went crazy."

"Ooooh."

"What? What did I do?"

"It's not your fault, General Iroh. Don't take it personally."

"What do you mean, Miss Sato?"

"She means you shouldn't look at Korra in the eye when it's the full moon."

"What do you me…oh."

* * *

** READ AND REVIEW ** Heyo guys! so this is my first Iroh/Korra fic and yeah, a one shot but it can be a series if people want. I know, it's a lame name for Iroh's mom but that's the best one in tumblr soooo, yeah. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Fight # 005**

General Iroh understood why Tenzin had to leave the protection of the United Forces ship to try to get the support of the Earth Kingdom. He also understood why the Councilman had to leave his family for their safety. What he didn't understand was how three children of an airbending monk and acolyte can be so wild. It has only been a day since he left and already the General was at his wit's end.

The youngest was, thankfully, still quiet angelic while his three older siblings seem to have taken a habit of trailing the General around the ship. The male hung around his arms and knees. Meelo's drool usually soaking into his clothing while the girls constantly bombarded him with questions.

"Are you ganna be the next Fire Lord?"

"Why are your pants so poofy?"

"Is it easy to lightning bend?"

"Have you ever met a dragon?"

"Where do babies come from?"

Iroh froze mid-step as the girls 'ooh-ed' in chorus, Meelo finally detached himself from the general's left knee and looked at him curiously.

"Where do babies come from?" Jinora repeated, her eyes wide.

He flushed a deep rep and speed walked to his office, hoping to lose the kids in the process.

"Where do babies come from?"

Iroh walked faster, practically sprinting down the hallways. _'A few more strides' _he thought _'a few more-'_

His thoughts were suddenly broken by a familiar figure blocking his path. He glanced down to find the Avatar, staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Avatar Korra!" he said, grabbing her shoulders in relief. "I think the kids want to ask you something." He easily lifted her and placed her between him and the kids. He was about to celebrate his escape when suddenly a tight rope made of water held his feet in place.

"Oh, don't think you're going anywhere." She forcibly turned him to face her, "What's up?"

He frantically looked around for a place to privately explain his predicament. He settled for the hall way closet beside them. He opened the metal door and entered with Korra in tow.

"What?" Korra demanded as soon as the door closed on them. The closet was smaller than what Iroh had expected. Though, mercifully, the two were not being pressed together but he wasn't really sure that as arm's length is far enough.

"They're asking me where babies come from." He whispered. Korra took one look at his panicked state and instantly burst out laughing. Iroh stood awkwardly as she clutched her stomach and continued to laugh.

"Oh spirits." she said a little out of breath, grabbing one of his sleeves for support. She finally raised her head to find him looking at her expectantly. "What?"

"What do I do?"

"Tell them the truth." She said with a shrug, making a motion to the door only to be stopped by Iroh.

"I can't tell them _that_! They're barely teenagers."

"Eh." She said, sending him a dismissive wave.

"You cannot be serious!"

"Why not? They're mature enough to handle it."

He merely raised an eyebrow at her in response.

"Okay, maybe just Jinora."

"You're the girl, you explain."

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I have to deal with it, Jerk!"

He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean, General Jerkbender?"

"Jinora is a girl. You should explain because you know certain _areas_ more than I do." Iroh felt his cheeks redden with the mention of the _areas._

'_PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER, IROH!' _he thought. '_YOU'RE TWENTY-FIVE YEARS OLD FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! SURELY YOU CAN TALKE ABOUT _IT_ WITH A FELLOW ADULT LIKE KORRA'_

"What areas?" Korra asked innocently, blinking her large blue eyes at him like a child. The evil smile on her lips gave her act away but Iroh couldn't help but gulp.

"You know," he said, his arms moving flippantly "Areas." He blushed deeper.

"Wow, who knew the youngest ever general of the United Forces is suck an awkward turtle duck!" she laughed, causing the general to blush even more.

"I am not!"

"Oh yeah?" She asked daringly, her hands on her hips. "Say it with me then; sex. C'mon, General, after this you'll be able to answer the kid's questions. Just say it; sex."

Iroh – now resembling a ripe tomato – looked erratically for an escape. Fortunately, before he could form a decision whether to kill himself or Korra, Mako's voice filtered from the outside.

"Hey, kids. Have you seen Korra?"

"In the closet." They replied sweetly.

"Oh," he said, clearly taken aback. "What is she doing there?"

It was Ikki who spoke. "She and General Iroh are talking about where babies come from."

Iroh wasn't sure which happened first; Mako practically ripping the door open or Korra's palm meeting her fore head.

* * *

**Fight # 006**

The metal door of the bathroom creeks open, to her surprise, someone is already there.

"General Iroh? Is that you?"

"Avatar Korra! What are you doing here?"

"I always take my baths here."

"In my private bathroom?"

"Oh, I didn't know. It was just the cleanest one in the ship."

"I'm flattered, Avatar Korra."

"Stop calling me that."

"What?"

"Avatar Korra. Just Korra is fine."

"DO YOU REALLY THINK THIS IS THE TIME TO DISCUSS THIS?"

"I just think we're in that part of our relationship where formality just went out the window."

"Uh, relationship?"

"NOT LIKE THAT! I MEAN, I WOULD NEVER THINK OF YOU THAT WAY! WAIT NO NOT NEVER, YOU'RE QUIET GOOD LOOKING AND-" she abruptly stopped and sighed. "I'll leave now." She exited before he could reply. He couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**Fight # 007**

Korra crouched lower beside the ship's wall, silently bending more water from the sea into mist, giving her more cover. It was the day of the first wave of attacks to take back the city from equalists and she was ordered to stay on the ship. For her own protection, they said.

"Stupid people thinking I'm irresponsible." She muttered under her breath as she continued to crawl, looking for the trap door that leads to the sea. He plan was simple; swim to Air Temple Island in her equalist's uniform to act like a spy to the United Forces, finding out information that will otherwise be left unknown if not for her.

"That'll show Iroh." She pushed the small, metal door hard. Before she could fully jump down, a voice broke in.

"Show me what, exactly?"

Korra mentally cursed as she turned to face Iroh. He looked at her like she was a child caught doing something naughty.

"Oh, uhm, hey Iroh. I didn't expect you to be up so early."

"Just wanted a little stretch before the first wave of attacks later. And you?" he prompted. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Going for a walk."

"On water?"

She blushed but raised her head defiantly. "Yes."

He merely raised his eyebrow at her. "In an equalist uniform?"

"I see you're wearing a similar one as well."

"If you must know, I will be doing some reconnaissance around Air Temple Island."

"You can't do that!"

Iroh was taken aback by her outburst and looked at her bewilderedly. "And why not?"

Before Korra could stop herself, she blurted out; "'Cause that's what I'm ganna do."

"Aren't you supposed to stay in the ship and stay safe?"

"Aren't you supposed to lead an attack?" she retorted mindlessly.

"Actually." Tenzin's booming voice suddenly cut into their conversation. They both turn to find the airbender walking towards them.

"Council man! I didn't know-" Iroh started but Tenzin cut him off.

"You both are going in."

"What I-"

"With all due respect-"

"Totally unfair-"

"Unexperienced in the act of spying-"

"No buts." He said, using the same voice he uses whenever Ikki and Jinora fight. "Iroh, you need Korra's knowledge about the interior of the Island. Korra, you need the general for optimal protection. You need each other."

"I don't need a babysitter-"

"I can figure out the floor plan myself-"

"I JUST SAID YOU NEED EACH OTHER! Do I make myself clear?"

_/grumble/_

"I said; Do I make myself CLEAR?" his voice boomed out the last word, nearly toppling the two over.

"Yes, sir!"

"Good. General Iroh, don't worry, my bother Commander Bumi will be here by the start of the first wave. The information you're about to gather is priceless. Good luck."

* * *

**Fight # 008**

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with fire flakes on top?"

"Let me thi-No"

"C'mon, Iroh, please!"

"Korra, this is a _secret_ mission and we're supposed to stay hidden. I don't think that's going to be an easy feat when we have a giant polar dog following us."

"If we cover her with eaves she'll look like a bush."

"That's a brilliant idea!"

"Really?"

"No."

"Damn."

* * *

**Ceasefire # 001**

They shout. They smile. They hug. They laugh.

Every emotion coursed through their body as it ended.

The wrong have fallen, the darkness was slowly disappearing.

For a brief moment, their eyes meet.

For a brief moment, instinct fight logic.

For a brief moment, wants fight needs.

For a brief moment, no one cares.

For a brief moment, they kiss.

For a brief moment, there was clarity.

* * *

I hope you liked this! I'm slowly turning this into a series because Korroh is utter perfection. I really didn't expect such great feedback over the first chapter and I wish this one would live up to your expectations.

**FOR THOS WHO DIDN'T UNDERSTAND**: full moon = a woman's period.

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fight # 009**

Iroh should be glad.

Amon was defeated. The war was over. Slowly, all those whose bending was taken away were being saved. A celebration was even being held in their honor.

But best of all, everything was back to normal. Korra never again mentioned the kiss. It was as though it didn't happen.

Iroh should be glad.

Except he wasn't. Not even close.

He was thankful that Tenzin had invited him to live in Air Temple Island for the duration of his stay in Republic City. He couldn't even remember the last time he slept in steady ground yet it continued to elude him. He tried not to think too much of it. Instead, he spent his nights walking along the beach, relaxing his very tired bones.

The third night he came to the shore, someone was already there.

He watched silently as Korra went through her water bending stances, the sea in front of her obediently following. He took one step towards her and immediately hesitated. Technically, he and the Avatar haven't been in the same room with each other since the incident, mostly because of his cowardice. He was about to turn around and walk back to the house when a voice cut in.

"You don't always have to run away when you're with me."

Iroh cringed at the coldness of her voice.

_So she noticed. _"Korra, I-"

"Don't, Iroh." She said, cutting him off. Her eyes were still trained at the sea but her words were directed at him. "Just don't, okay?"

He continued to stand there, blankly staring at her as she continued to bend. The sheer force of her power causing the waves to grow stronger and stronger.

"Korra," he started softly. "Maybe we should talk-"

"There's nothing to talk about!" she screamed fiercely. "Nothing happened! That's the one thing you told me this past week! That's the one thing I can count on now a days, people treating me like I'm a dirty little secret. First Mako, now you! Why?" Tears streamed down her face as she turned to face him. Iroh stayed rooted on his spot as she looked at him, the waves behind her rose and fell at a great height but Korra didn't seem care. "Did I do something wrong? Why does this keep happening to me? I'm supposed to have the wisdom of a thousand years then why do I keep making the same mistake? I am nothing but disposable to you people. AND I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

Iroh could practically see it, the power inside her slowly taking over. He knew she had to keep her Avatar State near the surface because of the sheer number of times she returned people's bending. He could see her struggle for control within herself, she was about to cave in. Without thinking, Iroh tackled Korra to the ground.

The water crashed around their bodies as he pinned her to the ground, hoping to place some sense into her.

"Calm down." He practically begged, screaming as Korra's eyes started to faintly glow. "Everything is going to be okay. Please Korra calm down, _please._" He continued what he was saying like a mantra until her breathing slowed. Her body went limp in his arms as her eyes closed.

He let out a sigh of relief as he brought her to the shore. He held her in his arms as he slowly steamed her clothes dry.

It was a while before Korra stirred beside him. He watched as she slowly blinked her eyes open. As soon as her eyes met his, regret immediately crossed her features.

"I'm so sorr-"

He placed a finger on her lips to silence her. "It's okay."

"I could've-"

"But you didn't"

"I can't control-"

"C'mon." he said pulling her up and guiding her back to the house. "I think it's time for some of great uncle Iroh's calming Jasmine tea."

* * *

**Fight # 010**

"I can't believe it, Great grand nephew and named after the awesome Iroh and you can't even make a decent cup of tea."

"I'm not used to this kitchen, okay! I always cook in the galley of my ship."

"Mhmm, use any excuse you want, bottom line is you suck."

"I suck? You're the one who tried to cook eggs and failed. Tea is harder to make then eggs."

"I didn't burn them; I merely added some extra flavor. And eggs are way harder than tea. Tea is basically hot leaf juice."

The fake gasp that escaped his lips caused her to giggle. "How dare you!" he adapted his great grand uncle's voice, earning another laugh from her. "Tea is the only path to true spiritual enlightenment, dear Avatar."

"Said the man who can't even make a proper pot."

"You just have bad taste."

"I'm sorry I like ingesting things that are edible."

"This tea is perfectly edible."

"Try it then, I dare you."

"I prefer that my guest taste my work first."

"But there are still bits of whole tea leaves floating around."

"I'd laugh but I think it's true."

They found an easy rhythm of conversation. For the first time in a while, she relaxes. At least until the wooden door of the kitchen opens.

"Hey Korra, I've been looking – General Iroh, I didn't expect to find you here."

"Mako, good to see you up."

"Korra, where have you been? We've been looking for you all night."

"You know, around." They share a look causing the worried eyes to darken in suspicion.

"What do you mean?"

"I was just showing Korra the proper was to make tea."

"More like the proper way to cause food poisoning."

The general doesn't miss the sudden shift of mood as the man in front of him fidgets. He let out a cough.

"Well, I should best be going."

"Oh." She didn't bother to mask the disappointment in her voice as she watched him get up.

"Good bye; Mako, Avatar Korra."

He hears the raised voices coming from the room he just exited and used all the will power he has to walk away.

* * *

**Fight #011**

Korra was unbelievably and undoubtedly tired.

She buried her head in her hands, her eyes nearly dropping into sleep. She had spent her day inside ex-councilman Tarrlok's office, returning people's bending. Hundreds of people lined up outside the room, awaiting the return of their bending and one by one Korra tended to them. Each was tearful when they could bend again, Korra was happy she could serve her people like a proper Avatar but now she just wanted to take a breather.

"You should get some rest."

She didn't bother turning to around, already knowing who the voice was. She sank deeper into the step she sat on, on the brink of passing out because of exhaustion.

"I should be getting back to work."

"Korra," he growled from behind her, she could hear him slowly approach her as she closed her eyes with a tired sigh. "You've been working for days." She felt his stiff uniform brush against her arm as he sat down beside her. The smell of tea wafted around the air.

"Here, have a drink."

"No, thank you."

"Tenzin made it."

Her eyes peeked through her fingers eyeing the drink suspiciously before greedily grabbing it, drowning the drink in one gulp.

"Thanks," she said wearily, placing the porcelain cup beside her on the floor. Without thinking about it, she leaned on Iroh's shoulder. She felt his usually stiff body relax underneath her, his arm spreading out behind them.

"You need rest." Iroh whispered. His soft breath blew against her hair while his heartbeat tripled.

"Judging from your heartbeat, you need respite too."

"Never mind me." He said dismissively. "I haven't seen you sleep for a week now."

"I slept for at least an hour today."

"That's not enough."

"Just let me take a break for a few minutes and I'll be alright."

Comfortable silence fell upon them as her breathing slowed significantly. Her eyes once again dropped to a close. She started to relax, at least until the wooden door creaked open. She kept her eyes closed as light footsteps approached them. Tenzin's voice – a little hoarse – echoed across the silent room.

"How is she?"

"Tired." Iroh softly replied.

"Do you think she can still heal tonight?"

"I know she'll force herself to." Iroh paused before speaking once more. "She needs to rest, Council man."

"I know, I know. We all do."

The two let out a small – almost bitter – laugh.

"General, would you please escort Korra back to Air Temple Island? I will speak to those waiting outside the office, reason with them that the Avatar needs to sleep too."

Korra was about to speak out, say that she was fine and that she could heal a few more before going home but something was pulling her down. The sleep was strongly over taking her, somehow; it felt unnatural. It was then she realized, _Iroh placed sleep serum in my tea. _ She wanted to scream or speak or move but it was as though she was paralyzed.

'_Iroh I am going to kill you' _was Korra's last coherent though before she blacked out.

* * *

**Fight #012**

"Uh, General Iroh, what are you wearing?"

"Well, Mako, I believe it's hay."

"Okay, wrong question, why?"

"Someone took all my clothes and all they left was all this hay."

"At least it's all natural."

"I'm not really sure if that's a good thing, Bolin, but I'll keep that in mind."

"Who would-"

"GENERAL IROH!"

The four turned to face the Avatar who was standing on a sky bison, it's herd flying right behind her.

"THIS IS FOR MAKING ME TAKE SLEEP SERUM! ATTACK!"

"BUT IT WAS FOR YOUR OWN-"

His words we were drowned out as the herd surrounded him. The Avatar landed gracefully as the bison's started stripping the General off of his clothes.

"Korra! I can't believe you-"

"Don't worry, Asami, I left him some underclothes to wear."

"Oh, then, good for you."

* * *

Sorry for the late update, dears! I'm so buried in Physics homework omg. I hope you like this story and I can't thank you all enough for the positive feedback I get from this story, really, it warms my heart. Actually, can you guys recommend me a good Iroh II/Korra fic/art? It would be greatly appreciated.:)

**READ AND REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fight # 013**

"Oh, spirits, I might actually kill myself."

Iroh glanced up from the cup of fire whisky he'd been nursing to find Korra; unceremoniously falling on the chair beside him. He hid his smile as he glanced back down to his drink.

"It's not that bad."

"Are you kidding me?" she whispered angrily at him. She bent closer to him, not enough that it's uncomfortable but enough that they're touching. Iroh didn't know why he was observing such little details like this. He blamed the whiskey. "You don't know how many times I've ran away from – Kantolak, hello." Korra blurted mid-speech.

Iroh raised his head to find the jolly old man who took Tarlok's position in the council. The gleam in the councilman's eye suggested he'd been drinking way more than the one bottle Iroh had been nursing.

"Avatar Korra," he boomed a little too loudly. "Are you enjoying the celebration?"

"Oh, yes." Korra lied through an awkward grin. "Its, uhm, fun."

"You should have a dance then!" He suggested gaily. "In fact, I think my dashing nephew will be honored to have your hand on the dance floor."

Kantolak seemed oblivious of Korra when she cringed in distaste at the mention of the councilman's perverted relative. Iroh, however, was not.

"Help me." Korra whispered through gritted teeth as Kantolak continued to scan the crowd.

Iroh lazily smiled at her as he sat back to his chair. "No, I think I'll let this one play out."

"Iroh." Her tone somewhat pleading, her eyes large in panic. "I'm begging you."

"I'm sorry but the feeling of sky bisons ripping off my clothes is somehow paralyzing my body from helping you."

"I'm sorry! Please, I'll do anything!"

The firebender regarded her silently as Korra's panicked eyes darted from him to the councilman. Just when the waterbender was about to raise his hand to call his nephew, Iroh stood up.

"Well, this has been lovely, Kantolak, but I think I owe Avatar Korra a dance."

He fought a rising laugh when Korra turned to him with her left eye twitching. "What?" She demanded through gritted teeth.

"Unless, of course, she'd rather spend her time with the company of Taklora."

She visibly blanched at the mention of Kantolak's nephew. There was a moment of silence, as though she deciding what was on which was the lesser of the two evils, before she nodded.

"Well," Korra started with a fake and stiff grin on her features. "We'd love to stay and chat but we have a dance to do." She dragged Iroh away from the table with the waterbending councilman blinking dumbly behind them.

When Korra finally loosened her grip around Iroh's wrist, he impulsively took her hand and placed his other on her hip.

"What are you doing?" she demanded in whisper as he placed her lax hand on his shoulder.

He merely shrugged at her and slowly led her through the steps. "Might as well."

"If I wanted to dance, I would have done that with Taklora."

"I could grab your ass and it would feel all the same." he offered with his head tilted, a smirk playing on his features.

"Or you could leer uncomfortably close and whisper the stupidest things like;" she leaned closer to him, her breath hot on his ear. "Maybe we could go back to your place but that might be a problem since you live in my heart."

The two let out bark like laughter causing the older couples around to look at the two in disdain. Korra stuck her tongue at them when they turned back to their partners.

"Real mature, aren't we?" Iroh smiled at her.

"Hey, I don't-" she huffed before Iroh effectively cut her off by – in perfect time with the other couples around them – lifting and twirling her around. To his surprise, she let out a giggle when she landed gracefully back on her feet.

"You're enjoying this." Iroh observed with the smirk back on his face.

"Am not!" she replied indignantly.

"Oh, so the blush on your cheeks?"

"A trick of light."

"And the spark in your eyes is what? A disease?"

"Spark in your eye? What are you; an eleven year old girl?"

"Like you're the captain of maturity."

"And _you_ are?"

"I'd prefer the general of maturity."

"So that's funny 'cause you're a general and – no, just no."

"Like you're any funnier than me."

"I know I'm funnier than you."

Before Iroh could retort, someone tapped him on the shoulder. (Well, what he assumed was meant to be a tap. Really, it felt more like someone was drilling a nail down his back.) The two turned to find a very angry Mako practically glowering at them.

"May I have a dance?"

"Well, Mako, I'm highly flattered and I never knew that you-"

"I meant with Korra."

Iroh turned to his partner, who merely looked at the younger firebender incredulously. "Shouldn't you be with Asami?"

Mako waved his hand dismissively. "She's with Bo."

Without asking, Iroh turned to the two and bowed. "She's all yours." He told Mako before walking away without another word.

* * *

**Fight # 014**

"I wasn't yours to give, Iroh."

"It was a dance, Korra. I didn't send you off to have an arrange marriage."

"You be stuck with a glowering firebender and see if you won't complain afterwards."

"You're a bit too angry for someone who went through a relatively enjoyable dance."

"It came to a point where I would have gladly taken Taklora."

He met her boiling look and, without meaning to, bursts out laughing. "Agni, you should have seen the way you two were dancing, it was like he was trying to smother you."

"He practically was!" she exploded, causing him to laugh even louder. She stared at his bent figure and, slowly, the anger starts to seep away. "You owe me."

"Don't you already owe _me _for saving you from Taklora?"

She paused for a moment, a shy smile graced her lips. "Call it even?"

* * *

**Fight # 015**

Korra was not running away. She was the Avatar, for spirit's sake! She was suppose to be braze and constantly unafraid. So, no, she was not running away from Mako because she was starting to freak out because of his constant questioning and badgering. She was merely taking a lengthy and speedy stroll around Air Temple Island. Away from Mako.

She pressed herself further into the wall, as though willing it to swallow her. From afar, she could hear the voice she's been avoiding all day. Well, that and Bolin.  
"Have you seen Korra, Bo?"  
"Not today, no. But I think I heard someone walking around the south hall."

Korra cursed silently when Bolin told his brother her hiding spot. She prayed the shadows surrounding her would keep her hidden as she continued to press herself against the walls, crawling as she did. She was too busy straining her ear to listen to Mako's footsteps that she didn't notice the door behind her suddenly open until she toppled to the floor. Korra glanced up to find Iroh - obviously disheveled from sleep - looking at her incredulously. Before she could explain, Mako's voice filtered in. "Hello? Is anyone there? Have you seen Korra?"

Without thinking, Korra scrambled up, slipped through Iroh and dove into his bed. She wrapped his blankets around her and left a small peep hole for her to see what was happening.

"Hey, uhm, General Iroh. Have you seen Korra?"

"I don't think I've come upon her the whole day." The general lied.  
Korra, who viewed the older man as someone who stuck by the rules, listened to him blatantly lie was so amusing she let out an audible giggle. Through her peep hole, she saw Mako look at the bed curiously.

"Uh," Iroh coughed and shifted from one foot to the other, hopping to block the younger firebender's view. "I have a companion over."  
Mako blushed furiously and started to slowly back away. "I'm sorry, I, uh, bothered, uhm, your thing - I MEAN - not _your thing _but, uhm, you and your companion's thing - WAIT - NO UHM - BYE."

Korra uncovered herself as Iroh closed the door silently and banged his head in frustration, causing her to let out another giggle.  
"No, you shush." he said, still not turning from the door. "Now Mako thinks I'm a whore."  
"It was one companion, Iroh, not twenty. I'm sure the most of what Mako thinks of you is horny."

He let out a frustrated groan. "You're going to fix this."

"Well, first of all, stop moaning and don't bang your head while you're at it. Spirits know what the people in the next room think of you now."  
Iroh was redder than a tomato when he finally turned to shoot a glare at her.  
"But I don't have to deal with that 'cause I'm leaving." she said happily as she hopped down the bed and crossed the room. Ignoring Iroh's glare at her, she quickly opened the door to peek outside, only to slam the door with a panicked look.  
"Yeah, okay, I'm not leaving."  
"Are you freaking kidding me? No, you're leaving."  
"With Mako patrolling the hallway like a lunatic? Do you really think he'd appreciate me walking out of your room after he just caught you with a female companion?"  
Iroh gapped at her for a moment before swallowing. "Okay, fine. You're staying."

* * *

**Fight #016**

"Iroh?"

...

"Iroh?"

...

"IROH?"

"What?"

"Are you asleep?"

"I was before you bothered me."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Go back to sleep."

...

...

...

"Iroh."

"Oh, spirits. What?"

"Can we switch?"

"Are you actually suggesting that I should sleep om the bed and you on the floor?"

"Yeah."

"No."

"C'mom please. I can't sleep on the bed, it feels too warm."

"Like the floor is any better."

"It'll feel better than some hot bed, that's for sure."

"Still no."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"Will you be quiet afterwards?"

"Yes."

"Fine."

...

...

...

"Iroh."

"Oh, spirits, smite me down. What?"

"Switch?"

"WHAT? WHHHHHY?"

"The floor is too hard."

"No."

"C'mon."

"No."

"You're ganna let some poor innocent girl sleep on the cold, hard floor?"

"Well, she did bother me for a while so yes."

"Please."

"No."

"Just give it." A strong tug of blankets send him down tumbling down, right on top of her. He balances his weight on his palms as the blue eyes meet the golden.

* * *

**Cease fire # 002**

Tentative and shy  
Almost as though afraid  
Of what could happen after  
And what happened before

They stop  
As quick as they began  
They don't notice  
But everything has changed

They scrambled up  
Shyly fixing themselves  
Blush evident on their cheeks  
Unable to hide the truth

They continue  
First in question  
Then in urgency  
Neither understanding why they hid for so long

He ends the night  
"I can't be a gentleman with you."  
She laughs but leaves  
No longer fearing the outside

She walks away with a smile  
And a belief of a better tomorrow  
He falls asleep with a smile  
Knowing the hiding is done.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW!**

Well, that took long didn't it? I'm sorry guys! But I was SUUUUPER busy. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
